Lust
by slythergirl
Summary: SMUT/LEMONS. Warning: RAPE! Hermione creates a potion to get Ron's attention, but gets his fathers attention instead. More than she bargained for!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Warning: Rape. If it upsets you, do not read! Characters are from the HP universe but mostly put together for this scene so they are not really canon. **

**I'm not J.K. Rowling - I did not invent the characters.**

* * *

Hermione stared out of the window of the Weasley kitchen. Ron was outside, playing Quidditch with his brothers and sister and she had told them she'd needed some time to read. Truth be told, she was sick and tired of Quidditch; it was all Ron ever talked about, all he ever did and thought about. She felt extremely neglected and he wouldn't listen to her when she told him she wanted some attention.

So last week she had done something drastic. She had created a potion that would turn his mind to her, that would make him yearn for her attention. Of course she had to give it to him without him knowing, for he would never willingly drink such a potion, so for the last four days she had poured some in orange juice she had left for him in the fridge and told him it would make him a better Quidditch player. It frustrated her that she had not noticed any change in his behaviour towards her so this morning she had increased the strength of the potion. She could not imagine he would be able to resist her now!

What she didn't know is that Ron had never drank the orange juice she left him. He was not particularly fond of the muggle juice and had given it to his father because the man adored anything to do with Muggles, and he had eagerly drank it.

So when Arthur Weasley entered the kitchen and saw the yellow fruit juice in the fridge, he didn't think twice before drinking it. He had seen his daughter-in-law-to-be sitting at the kitchen table, staring outside. How could he not notice her sensual presence after all, she was gorgeous. The past few days he had started to appreciate her more and more, he had started to see how much she had grown into a woman, how much she had developed in the seven years he had known her. He often caught his mind wandering, thinking what it would be like to move his tongue over her hard nipples, what it would be like to feel her quivering underneath him. He looked at the young girl that had her back towards him while he pulled the orange juice in one draw. It was interesting that he had never noticed before how her little ass was teasing for attention under her skirt. A sexual glow seemed to be coming off her, He felt his cock getting hard as he imagined her spreading those milky tights for him. He wondered if she was a virgin. It exited him to think of her being tight and he wanted to know how it would feel if his big cock moved up in down her young cunt, spreading her shaft with every thrust.

Hermione turned her head when she heard an uncomfortable cough behind her and smiled brightly when she saw Mr. Weasley standing there with an awkward expression on his face. "I've got an interesting Muggle accessory in the basement, I though you might be able to explain to me .. what it is," he said, blushing lightly. She jumped off the chair, her well developed tits bouncing lightly. "Sure, I'd love to see it!" she said as she followed him down the stairs.

Mr. Weasley pointed her to a large desk, full of equipment. There was duct tape, glue, paper-clips, post-it's .. She walked over and softly stroke the desk. At the other side she suddenly noticed a My Little Pony and she gasped. It had been years since she had seen one. In fact, as a child she had a large collection. She bend over the desk and with some effort she was able to reach the toy. She pulled herself up and turned around to show it to Mr. Weasley.

To her surprise he was standing right behind her, his eyes gleaming in a way she had never seen before, his breath sharp and quick. "Oh!" she shrieked, "I didn't hear you move, Mr. Weasley." She looked at the My Little Pony in her hand and showed it to him with a nervous smile. "I love these! Do you have more of them?"

Arthur had no plan other than that he wanted to be alone with her when he invited her down the basement, but when she had bended over the desk, her perk little ass was desperately calling for him. Her skirt had crawled up and he could see the start of her strong tights as she crawling over his desk and it was then that he decided that she was going to fuck her, whether she wanted to or not.

Hermione was in shock when Mr. Weasley suddenly turned her around and roughly pushed her flat stomach on the desk and her wand fell on the floor. "Mr. Weasely!" she shrieked, trying to get up, but he pushed her down with his hand so she had nowhere to go. She heard him cast the Muffliato spell, followed by the door locking spell and an awful fear crept up in her. His intention could not be integer when he sealed the room from intruders. Tears welled in her eyes. She reached for a lamp beside her and tried to lift it. Her boyfriend's father saw her intention and with a quick wave of his wand her hands were tight to the desk. "What do you want of me!" she cried in panic. His voice was thick with lust when he answered, "I'm going to give you the best cock you'll ever have." She felt the subject of his words pressing to her ass and she started to sob. "Please Mr. Weasley, no! You don't want to do this, I don't want you to do this!"

He only laughed as he pulled her skirt up. Her protest only exited him more, her squirming body underneath his hands was a hot promise to the fire he would find in her when he entered her. He was looking forward to her fight.

His big hands moved over Hermione's round little ass before he roughly pulled down her knickers. His finger moved from her ivory looking back and descended past the crack of her sweet little ass, down to her teenage cunt. He spread her legs with force and she cried out in pain with his roughness. He liked the sound of her cries, his cock was pulsing painfully under his robes and he couldn't wait to hear her scream out when he entered her with force.

He knew a woman was supposed to have a wet cunt to have a remotely pleasurable experience, but he had always wondered what it would be like for him to push his hard cock inside a dry pussy. He wondered if it would intensify his pleasure when his sensitive cock would graze between scraping dry cunt walls.

He released his big pulsing cock and stroke it softly with his hand, promising it a wonderful experience. He looked down at the monster in his hand and a crooked smile appeared on his lips. He knew he was bigger than most men, even his wife had difficulty taking him sometimes after all those years. He was looking forward to ravishing the teenagers' tightness and splitting her in two with his pride and joy. He grabbed her hips that were quivering from the soft sobs she was still uttering. She went completely rigid under his touch and started up her plea again. "Please Mr. Weasley, no!" Little did she know that her pleas only encouraged him to go on, her sobs were like an aphrodisiac and he needed more of them.

Arthur positioned his throbbing, rock hard cock in front of her dry cunt and felt the shock that went through Hermione's body. Her body was squirming, struggling to move away but it was useless. Her pleas grew stronger, but they were to deaf man's ears.

With a hard thrust, Arthur plunged his cock inside Hermione's cunt.

She screamed out loud. The pain was killing her, she felt as if she was torn in two, like a big truck had just decided to park inside her private parts. Tears ran down her face, her screams were like sirens, loud and desperate. He pulled back and immediately thrust back again. It hurt so badly, she thought she would pass out. She still wiggled, trying to escape his burning cock, useless as it was.

This was better than he had ever imagined, Arthur thought as he plunged his cock hard in the young girl's cunt. Just like he expected, her dryness stimulated his sensitive cock. He knew he would have wounds when he would pull out but it was worth it to fulfil his life long fantasy. His movement went faster, Hermione's screams of pain and her sobbing filling his every sense, making the experience the hottest he had ever had. He pressed his fingers deeper in the white flesh of his sons' girlfriend's hips, as he plunged deeper inside of her tight shaft with each thrust.

"Fuck!" he screamed back at the teenager he was ravaging with extreme force, "You are so tight!" He felt he could not postpone his orgasm much longer. He knew she was bleeding, his flesh had stopped scraping her cunt walls some time ago and he could feel the wetness that was definitely not cunt juice, sopping with every thrust he gave her. "Fuck!" he continued, "You're such a hot little bitch!" His hips thrust into her over and over again. He pushed Hermione's body up when he pulled out and pricked her on his merciless dick with each thrust he gave her. Her screaming had stopped, but her sobbing continued. All she could still say was 'Please', a word she uttered every time he plunged inside her, making it sound like she begged for him to continue. Furthermore, the little word was accompanied by a little moan due to the force of his thrusts and it drove him over the edge.

Hermione was barely concious. All she could do was hope the nightmare would end quickly. She was sore and she hurt in places she didn't even know she could feel pain. The constant thrusts gained in speed until finally she could hear Mr. Weasley scream out his release. She was slightly surprised that she could feel the cum of the man she had respected so much all her life squirt into her pussy. His thrusts became short and purposeful, and with each one a load of cum invaded her ravished cunt shaft. She wondered if she'd ever feel clean again.

When he had released all the sperm his balls had produced into her tight little teenage cunt, he pulled out. He bent over to see the damage he had done and smiled. Sure enough she was bleeding and her cunt was swollen and looking red from the friction. He couldn't resist flicking his tongue over her ravished skin. To his surprise there was another taste he detected beyond the steal taste of blood – a bitter one with a hint of pumpkin.

Arthur grinned. Her mind might not have approved, but her body had certainly enjoyed part of his rough treatment. He got up and slapped Hermione's ass hard with the back of his hand. Her little ivory ass quivered in response, and he wasn't sure now if it was because of fear or expectations. "You little whore," he muttered appreciatively under his breath. He walked to the stairs to get something to drink, leaving the young teenager with an exposed cunt laying on his desk.

His cock hardened at the thought of her waiting for his return to the basement as he walked up. The only regret he had was that he had not noticed the horny little cunt before.

* * *

**A/N This is a one shot, but if people appreciate it, I could come up with another chapter. Might not involve Arthur Weasley though ... Let me know what you think! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N On request: Chapter two. :) This one is a little different, it contains a bit of emotional /psychological abuse as well as the physical abuse. For this chapter goes the same as the first: If you don't like to read about rape, I'd advise you not to read on. None of the characters are as described by J.K. Rowling, who invented them.  
**

**Thank you all for the reviews, I loved each and every one of them. :D I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please let me know if you do / don't.**

* * *

2.

Hermione did not know how long she had been laying exposed on Mr. Weasley's desk in the basement. Her tears had dried up, just like the liquid she had felt flowing out of her abused pussy. She could still feel it throbbing, she wondered if the pain would ever stop. For a while she had tried to escape the ropes that kept her a prisoner to the desk, but it was useless; all she could do was wait and hope someone would come to save her.

The basement door opened and she heard someone descending the stairs. She tried to look behind her to see who it was. All hope shattered into pieces when her eyes met those of her assaulter. "Please Mr. Weasley, let me go," she pleaded as tears welled in her eyes again. He didn't answer.

Arthur had been drinking a glass of butterbeer in the garden, while enjoying the sight of his family playing all sorts of games. Every one of their touches however, reminded him of the pleasure he had just experienced and a longing to draw more entertainment out of his son's little girlfriend had grown by the minute. It had been interesting to sit and plan the things he was going to do next, and he had been quietly smiling as his enormous cock had grown harder while imagining Hermione's ivory tits shaking as he forcefully thrust inside her wonderful little cunt.

He had taken his time to go back. He wanted her fear to ripen, it would make the next fuck even better.

As he walked down the stairs and looked straight into her round ass, he felt his cock jerk with anticipation. Her plead was to deaf man's ears; he was not going to let her go before he was completely satisfied and he wasn't sure how long that would take.

His big hands caressed her naked cheeks, exploring them as he stood behind her. She quivered under his touch, her soft frightened sobs making her ass shake in an erotic way. Suddenly Arthur grabbed her hips and brutally turned her around, landing her on her back. Hermione shrieked out in surprise, her big brown eyes meeting his blue ones in fright. A smooth smile covered his lips as he looked down her trapped perfect teenage body. With a quick wave of his wand, she lay naked before him. He allowed himself a moment to take her in. Hermione's soft tits were even more appealing than he had imagined, and her flat stomach was begging to be invaded with a giant force. He bent towards her full tits and licked around her nipple before greedily taking it into his mouth and sucking it.

All Hermione could do was cry. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see the red headed monster while he was feasting on her breast. She hated how her body seemed to respond to the suckling; the tension in her stomach and her hard nipples, caused by the brute standing between her spread legs. She wanted him to stop, and she was afraid he would take her bodies betrayal the wrong way. The young girl tried to move away from the hungry mouth but he held her firm in his grip, it was impossible to escape.

Arthur let out a deep groan when Hermione's nipple stiffened in his mouth. With his hand he violently massaged her other tit and within moments he felt the hardness of her other nipple brushing against his palm. His groping became more violent, and his sucking became deeper until he heard her catch her breath. He looked up at her flushed face. "You like it rough don't you , you cheap little whore?" She shook her head, crying louder. "No! I want you to stop it .. I don't .."

He slapped her hard in the face. She looked back at him in shock. "Do you want me to go on?" She shook her head again, ready to deny his request. Before she could open her mouth, he slapped her again. "You want me to fuck your brains out, Cunt, don't you?" His feverish eyes locked with hers. This time she didn't try to deny, she just slowly nodded while tears were streaming out of her closed eyes. Arthur wanted to humiliate her further so he pressed on. "Say it!"

With shaking lips, Hermione answered, "Yes .." To her surprise, he slapped her again. Her eyes flew open, not knowing what more he expected of her. "Say it!" he repeated. Hermione swallowed hard, she understood what he wanted her to say. Never in her life had she thought of such words, let alone said them out loud. However, she didn't want him to slap her again so she caved. "I .. want you to fuck me.. my brains out ... because I'm a whore .. your whore," she obliged in a quivering voice.

With a sadistic smile, Arthur pushed aside his robes to free his pulsing cock. The sight of the purple monster put Hermione in a light shock. It was even bigger than she had though. She felt sick at the thought that the thing had been poking inside of her not so long ago and probably would be again soon. Before she could try to escape again, Arthur grabbed the back of her head and pushed her face towards his cock. She had no choice but to open her mouth. He pushed deep inside her throat and Hermione couldn't breathe. Choking, she fought hard to get some air but the strong hand of her father- in-law-to-be wouldn't let her go. Further and further he pushed into her inexperienced mouth until she could feel his cock sliding into her throat. She tried to swallow, but his cock made it impossible for her to do so. The only thing left for her to do was scream for release.

Arthur had never slid his cock so deep inside a woman's mouth. Molly couldn't stand sucking his dick and she only did it once a year on their anniversary because she knew how much he liked it. He felt how his cock grew tight around her throat as she struggled to get free and he kept her in place to enjoy the powerful feeling. Her panicked high pitched muffled scream made him realise that at some point the little whore would need some air so he slowly pulled up her head to allow her oxygen. But before she could fully enjoy a deep breath he slammed her face on his cock again. He repeated the action a couple of times, closing his eyes and fully enjoying the young girls' hot warm mouth.

Neither of them had noticed the door open and the spectator who followed the live show with interest.

Arthur could go on and come inside her mouth easily. That wasn't as fun as playing with her a bit though. He pulled her away and kept her face inches away from his throbbing cock.

"Suck my head," he told her while leading his great member on a trail across her swollen face. The sensitive tip of his cock could feel the dried tears still there. Her body tensed, yet she still obeyed, frightened to be struck again. Arthur felt his cock jerk at the sight of the teenage girl opening her mouth and searching for dick. When she finally found it she wasted no time, closed her mouth tightly over his head and sucked hard. He let out a deep groan; this little bitch was good!

In the minute he gave her to explore his head, she made full use of her tongue to please the tip of his cock. She probably thinks it will earn her freedom, he thought as he controlled his urges to fuck her mouth. He pinched her nipple. "You like this, don't you?" The frightened girl gave an approving sound. "Then moan for me, you little whore! Beg me to cum in your face!" He gasped as her tongue flitted past his sensitive glans.

At her first moan, he shoved his entire cock back into her mouth. This time he grabbed her head with both of his hands and with a quick rhythm he thrust into her mouth. Little sounds of panic, combined with moans to please him in the hope he would let her go came from the ravished girl on the desk. The spectator near the door had pulled his cock out of his robe and started rubbing it with force.

Moments before Arthur felt he would cum, he pushed Hermione off his cock. She looked at him in confusion and in utter fear. The fear was like an aphrodisiac to Arthur who had never been feared by anyone in his life. He rubbed his pulsing cock and pointed it at the young girl's face. It didn't take long before long threads of cum hit her face. "Lick it!" he ordered her. With tears in her eyes, her tongue tried to catch every last piece of his sperm that hit her.

It was then that she noticed the presence of another person. Her eyes flicked open and there was hope in her heart for a tiny moment, until she saw him standing next to his approving father, rubbing his cock and aiming for her face as well. She had never felt more miserable in her life than when Percy's cum dripped down her already soaked face.

When both men finished off on her, there was a short silence. She just sat there, naked and dripping in cum, waiting for her ordeal. When she was pushed back hard on the table, she knew the nightmare still wasn't over.

At first Arthur had thought his son had come to stop him from continuing playing with his new toy, but when he had noticed how Percy was jerking off, he knew this game was about to get even more interesting. The sight of the young man pulling his hand up and down a shaft that resembled his own drove him over the edge.

When they had both emptied their balls on the young girl's face, Arthur took a step back to allow his son to have his way with her. He still desired to fuck Hermione, but watching how another man would ravish her seemed strangely appealing to him and it would only built up the tension in his loins.

Percy didn't waste any time. He pushed his brother's girlfriend who he had fantasies about for a long time, back on the table, pulled her hips up to meet his lips and started to explore her teenage cunt. She smelled like sex, which didn't surprise him cause he knew his father must have had her down here for awhile. The glowing presence of his father earlier had made Percy curiously follow him down the basement. It was obvious that Hermione didn't consent in the usage of her body like this, but he could not resist taking what was presented to him if his father already had her too.

His tongue licked around her cunt opening, tasting a mixture of bitter and sweet that had him longing for more. His fingers pressed into her silken hips as his tongue delved into her ravished cunt. He felt her grow rigid under his touch and she uttered a protesting whimper. "Percy, please .. don't do this to me." He ignored the pleading words and explored her roughly. His hands moved from her hips to the cheeks of her perk little ass. As he bend through his knees so she descended on the table, he spread her cheeks with force, locking them to the table when he put his left hand on her stomach and pushed. She cried out in pain and tried to struggle away, but she was trapped.

Experience had taught him that even though most women didn't enjoy pain, the butt crack was an erotic zone and when his searching tongue met the freshly flowing juice her cunt had just released, he was proven right.

Eagerly he drank from her, sucking her deep and hard. More juice came his way and his mouth locked with her wet cunt, determined to drink her dry. Her body relaxed under his touch and he noticed how she was letting out little moans of pleasure. His cock had grown rock hard again and he was ready to conquer her. Percy unlocked his mouth from her soaking cunt and before she knew what happened, he thrust his pulsing cock deep inside her. She let out a yelp of surprise and looked at him with her big brown eyes, scared of the force with which he was going to take her. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"I want you to call out my name each time my cock thrusts into your hot cunt," he ordered her. When she didn't answer him, he pinched hard in her erect nipple. The pain was bigger than what was left of her pride, so she nodded softly.

Percy's hands moved back to her hips. He drew back until his cock almost popped out of her swollen cunt. He looked at the process of his – now glistening in her cunt juice - veined instrument of power slowly pulling out of her tight opening. With a hard thrust he pushed back deep inside of her. "Percy!" she screamed out, more in pain than anything else, but it electrified his senses. Each time he slammed into her quicker than before.

"Percy!" ........... "Percy!" .......... "Percy!" ..... "Percy!" ... "Percy!" .. "Percy!" "Percy!" "Percy!" "Percy!" "Percy!" "Percy!" "Percy!"

Her full tits were eagerly dancing to the beat of his rhythm. Soon Hermione's eyes dilated and her voice cracked with passion. He upped his rhythm even more, until it was impossible for her to call out his name with each thrust . Instead she resorted to letting out a long, begging moan.

He felt his muscles contracting and with one last thrust, he pushed himself between his sister-in-law's legs. He felt his cum flow out of his cock, mixing with the abundance of juices that Hermione's cunt had created. She didn't stop moving, her hips kept thrusting onto his squirting cock, eager to get off as well. He didn't grant her that.

Percy slid his dick out of her pulsing, red swollen cunt and watched how the young girl moved over the table, trying to release her new-found horniness. "Percy ..." she whimpered, this time asking for the cock that had driven her wild. Percy however, was looking at his father who was jerking off beside him and smiled. "That's what I call one horny witch father," he said solemnly. Arthur nodded feverishly. "You are right. This little whore is a great fuck!"

With these words he turned Hermione on her stomach. All she could do was moan with pleasure as the cold table welcomed her sensitive nipples. As Arthur had expected, the girl had been so horny that her juices had dripped down her cunt and flowed to her asshole. It was glistening with delicious cunt juice and he didn't want to waste another second before deflowering her doggy style as well.

Unsuspecting of what was to come, Hermione was crawling all over the table, moving her hips up and down in ecstasy, the only thought in her fogged head was that she needed an orgasm. Percy's tongue had brought her to heaven and his penis had forcefully shown her the addictiveness of sex. Each time his penis had entered her, something inside her had lit up the night sky in her mind and it was a feeling she knew would be multiplied by a thousand when she would cum. Suddenly she felt pain – excruciating pain, worse than being split in two! She screamed her lungs out, reached for the other side of the table and moved left and right to escape the bulldozer that had been pushed inside her asshole. But she was unsuccessful.

Instead of going slow, the way he had broken Molly into sodomy, he had forced his monstrous cock inside her tight ass in one push. Her screams were deafening but they made him feel powerful. Her ass wiggled to get away from him, but he had her under his control. She was bleeding, he felt the fluid dripping past his cock, and that turned him on even more. He didn't wait for her to recover from his first thrust, he slammed back into her virgin ass until she passed out. She lay limp on the table as he smashed his cock deep inside her until her tight hole had adjusted to his size. With a loud moan he let his cum jerk into her raped intestines.

As he stepped back, he enjoyed the sight of his cum dripping out of her little ass, mixed with blood and gore. Percy softly stroke her back as he turned to his father. "Maybe you should heal her now, I would hate for her to lose all her strength." Arthur nodded as his lips turned into a cocky smile.

"I think we should fuck her again after dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note from writer: As always, beware before reading: This is smut and a story about rape. If you do not wish to read about that, please do not read. And if you do, please do not complain. **

**Since I am extremely bad at replying to reviews (or anything for that matter), I would like to thank everyone who took the time to write one-whether it be a positive or a negative review, I enjoy them all. I especially want to thank those who stood up for me and this smut story-it is much appreciated! To those who have expressed their sadness that I 'waste' my writing to smut like this, I'd like to say that this is not all that I write, and apart from that, I don't believe one who writes smut is wasting anything. After all, we learn as we write and we write to entertain others, and if anything, that's what smut does best. ;)  
**

**This is the last instalment in this trilogy-I decided to make a proper ending to it over a year ago but real life didn't give me time to do so. I do hope you will agree this is one of the few ways this story could have ended, but of course I am happy to read your thoughts in a review, which, as you know, are always more than welcome. Enjoy!**

**PS: I wrote 80% of this story in the last 1.5 hour so there probably are still some typos-please forgive me for those, I'll try to catch them asap!  
**

* * *

"Where did Hermione go?"

Arthur's eyes met Percy's for a moment, and he took Molly's bowl of potatoes to stash a pile on his plate. "Didn't she say she wasn't feeling well earlier? I think she went home." He looked up at the worried eyes of his youngest son and smiled at him. "Headache, I believe." Percy agreed with his father. "Yes, she wasn't looking too good, last time I saw her." Ron put down his cutlery, eager to be the good fiancé. "Maybe I should check on her, bring her some soup perhaps?" Arthur chuckled softly, thinking that the sight of his fiancé would most definitely not urge anyone to give her soup. He sent Ron an encouraging smile though, not wanting him to worry much more. "I'd wait until tomorrow for that, she probably went straight to bed and I can't imagine she'll come out for soup, the way she was feeling."

After dinner, Arthur took Percy aside. They had to come up with a plan now that they were in this together, about what they'd do after they'd used up that tasty whore called Hermione in the basement. What Arthur didn't know, was that the potion he had taken earlier that day, which had caused him to sexually abuse his daughter in law to be, was wearing thinner, and would stop being effective the next morning. Slight feelings of guilt and shame were already trying to fight through to the surface but at the moment without much success.

"I'm not certain Obliviate would work. Not after all the trauma we've put her through." Arthur's eyes began to glimmer as he remembered his rock-hard cock pumping inside that delicious virgin ass until the girl passed out. Percy nodded, his father made sense. While the boy had no other excuse for raping Hermione than that it seemed like a good idea at the time, he knew that both his father and himself would be thrown into Azkaban-if not worse-if anyone ever found out about this. An idea formed into his mind. "We should get rid of her," he suggested with a slight smile on his lips. "What, kill her?" This seemed a bit too far-fetched for Arthur to agree with, and not just because it was a waste of such a nice toy. The former Head-boy shook his head. "Why not.. sell her to someone we know will have her locked up for-good?" Percy explained his intentions. Arthur had never felt more proud of his boy in his life and he gave him a quick hug. "Let's do this," he said, with a determined look in his eyes.

In the meantime, Hermione had been trying to come up with a plan to escape as she lay, still tied up, on Arthur's desk in the basement.

She shamefully remembered how she'd begged Percy to continue, how she'd wanted nothing more than for him to cum inside her, for him to make her cum. What was wrong with her, she wondered. She felt tears well up in her eyes again, but crying wouldn't help her one bit, she knew. If she wouldn't act now, perhaps nothing would ever change, and she might stay locked up in the basement until... but then she remembered Ron. Sweet, darling Ron. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her! He would look for her! He loved her, she knew that for certain, and he would ask questions about her whereabouts, which neither her father in law or her brother in law would be able to answer.

She heard them on the stairs. It upset her that she had not heard the door open, because she had planned to scream her lungs out when she did. It seemed that was the only time anyone in the house might be able to hear her. Now she dreaded to find out what they were planning next. She had little to no hope that they would just release her now.

"One more fuck, and then we'll let you go."

Hermione's head jerked up at these words from the ginger-haired master of the house, and she could not hold back the tears of relief, rolling down her cheeks. Her body started to shake uncontrollably as the words dawned on her, and all she could do was whisper, "Thank you."

It didn't take long for Arthur to find the Muggle device he was going to use for their Master Plan. He grabbed the black box that said 'iPhone 4' on the back and pressed the correct buttons that would record the fuck that was about to go down. He wanted to wait for the right moment before recording though, it should look so hot that the receiver would have no choice but to oblige to their offer.

The girl was still laying on her stomach from Arthur's last encounter with her, her perky ass in an inviting position, and it was the perfect position, the men had both agreed. Percy's hand drifted down Hermione's back until it reached her rosy cheeks, and he felt a pang of sorrow going through him that this was going to be the last time he'd bang her. He gently separated her cheeks, and softly blew some air up her asshole. He smiled when he saw it contracting in response, and he softly blew again. The tip of his tongue brushed lightly over her pussy, which was smelling after sex instead of the peaches he had tasted earlier. A shudder went through her teenage body when he took her clit into his mouth and sucked it hard. There it was again-the distinct smell of peaches, telling him that her youthful cunt was filling up with juices and would soon be overflowing. He let go of her lightly swollen clit and gave his father a nod. It was time to record.

Arthur had charmed the device in a way that it would fly in the air and move on his demand. Percy stepped aside, his hand massaging Hermione's clit so the camera could record the abundance of cunt juice collecting at the entrance of her pulsing, wet cave. His cock, which had grown to enormous proportions since he had walked down the basement stairs, was jerking impatiently, as if it too was smelling the luscious succus that was waiting to be dived into. Little pearls of juice were gathering in Hermione's pubes, as her breath went quicker with the second. The camera recorded how three of his thick fingers easily slid into her drenching pussy, the sound of suction almost louder than the longing moan coming from the horny girl's throat.

The camera moved up to make room for him, and he waited a moment to take in the sight of her pink, round ass, softly wiggling as she expected him to enter. "Ask for it," he demanded. She immediately gave in, her pride telling her this was because she wanted it to get over with so she'd be released, but her mind knowing better. She longed to be possessed by Percy Weasley again, for his huge dick to find her g-spot so she would cum, without any inhibition, again and again. "Please, fuck me.. now," she whimpered.

He grabbed both her hips and entered her with such force, Hermione let out a painful cry. He didn't built up his pace; he went in like a bulldozer, thrusting in and out of her soaked cunt as if his life depended on it. He had double vision; the sight of her ass bouncing at his rhythm, as well as his cock sliding in and out of her cunt through the high quality recording on the camera. He had never been this horny in his life!

At that moment, the camera moved away, slowly recording the side of the teenager's body, the full view of her awkwardly spread legs, her pelvis eagerly trying to keep up with Percy's rampage, her fully developed tits, violently moving with the fast rhythm, her tied up hands, and then finally her face. Arthur's hand was entangled in her long, curly hear, forcing her to look straight into the camera. Her eyes were unfocussed, her cheeks were rosy from the sexual encounter, and her lips were quivering with arousal-slightly opened and wet. Soft moans and incoherent pleads were all the sounds that come from her lips. Her open mouth was begging to be possessed and that was exactly what Arthur was going to do. He jerked Hermione's head back and pushed his big red cock into her mouth, hard.

She had no thoughts left. She didn't know if she enjoyed Percy's huge cock plunging into her as hard as he was, but she did recognise the now familiar sensation building up in her stomach. She wanted him inside of her, deeper, so she pushed herself back at him with every thrust. A fever had come over her the moment he had sucked on her clitoris, and she couldn't think straight anymore. She was vaguely aware of her father in law standing in front of her, forcing her to look at something to her right but then his immense shaft was already forcing its way down her throat, making it impossible for her to breathe. She struggled to get free and she thought she was successful, because there was air for a moment, and she could feel Percy's cock finally touching her g-spot. She let out a groan, but the next moment Arthur's cock was taking away her air supply again. She didn't know how long this went on, the moment of intense pleasure followed by the moment of suffocation, but after awhile she was able to barely adjust her throat to the invasion so she could solely concentrate on the pleasure she felt spreading through her abused loins.

Percy felt Hermione go rigid for a moment under his hands, before she started convulsing violently. She moaned deeply while his father smashed her face into his crutch as he pushed her towards him after thrusting hard into her completely soaked cunt. A wave of her cum met his dick when he thrust into her cunt again. He closed his eyes as he felt his cum squirt out of his ready dick, and mix with hers. Arthur saw his son cum and allowed himself to cum as well. Three long thrusts in her pretty face was enough to rid himself of the poison that had built up inside of his burning balls.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy stared at the screen for a long time after the video message had played. He wasn't sure what Arthur Weasley's plan was, or why he had put himself in the situation he was in with the Mudblood-who was most definitely enjoying the ride she was taken on, but he could not deny that he was intrigued.

Unlike his pretences, he was only a man of flesh and blood, so of course the video had had the desired effect on him. His cock was as hard as a steel pipe and at the moment he wanted nothing more than to release his pureblood sperm into the unworthy cunt of that annoying Granger girl. He knew he was going to plunge his cock deep inside of her even before Arthur made his proposition at the end of the video, but he wasn't going to fall into an Order of the Phoenix trap due to his current state of horniness-the war might be over, he would never trust a Weasley in his life.

He sent the owl back to its owner, proposing a meeting place that night, before calling on Yaxley, Dolling, Abdingham, Rowle, Selwyn, Bruter, Travers, Vrifolice, and Macnair to join him in his midnight activities.

* * *

She had no idea where she was, other than that it must be outside. She could smell trees around her and the dense ground told her that she must be in a forest. After their promised 'last fuck', Mr. Weasley and Percy had left her by herself for what seemed hours, and she had fallen into a slight slumber in spite of it all. They seemed to have been in a hurry. Percy had lift her up and carried her up the staircase, while his father made sure she wasn't able to move or make any sound at all. Once they'd left The Burrow, they disapparated into his forsaken place, and forced her on her knees while they waited for Merlin knew what.

A sound.

Suddenly they were surrounded by a group of men. She couldn't make out their faces in the dark, but she didn't have to. There was no way she was going to be freed to return to her life with Ron after all that had happened. How could she had been so stupid to think that was even a posibility. Best case scenario, she thought, she would be a rich man's concubine. She didn't even want to consider a worst case. This was her last change, possibly in a long time, to escape. In order to put her in this position, they'd had to lift the spell so she was basically free to move, apart from Percy's hand on her shoulder, keeping her in position.

She didn't listen to the greetings, all her attention was focussed on Percy's hand. The moment his grip would lessen, even slightly, she would break into a run. It should be easy to hide in the forest, she might even climb a tree, she thought. Before she could come up with a more elaborate plan, her chance arose. As fast as she could move, she jumped up and ran for the trees in front of her. Her heart beat so fast she could hear it. Grinding her teeth, she concentrated on putting her feet in front of one another as fast as she could. Ten, twelve, fifteen seconds... hope fluttered through her as she kept running.

But then it was over. Petrificus Totalus gravitated her to the ground and all she could do was wait for the men to collect her. Did she see a smile? Did that long blond hair belong to Lucius Malfoy?

* * *

He liked the spirit she had shown by trying to escape even though there was no way she would succeed. Her bouncy tits and ass were to his taste as well, so he decided that, instead of tossing her in one of the many whore houses he frequented after his divorce finalized six month ago, he might just keep her around for a little while to play with himself. If they could agree on the price for the little wench of course.

"Twenty-five Galleons," Lucius offered, knowing it was a bargain to get one of the Golden Trio that cheaply. The two Weasley's shared a look. Arthur coughed, then scraped his voice. "We were more thinking in the price range of two hundred Galleons."

He raised an eyebrow, playing the game he knew he was better at than the other men. "That's a ridiculous proposal. She's not worth more than thirty Galleons, the state she is in." He stared straight into Arthur's panicking eyes, and he knew he had him when the bloodtraitor looked away. "Will you pay forty?" he mumbled.

Lucius was silent for a moment. "I want a test drive before agreeing on so high a price," he stated gravely. His face turned to the girl laying on the ground. "Pick her up, I want her to be able to move freely." As Arthur and Percy hurried to agree on the former Death Eater's terms, Lucius signed to the nine men around him to form a circle. They knew what they'd come for and were all eager to start.

He looked down into two eyes flaming with hatred, and felt his cock jerk in anticipation. "On your knees, Mudblood," he spit at her. Arthur and Percy, each at one of her shoulders, pushed her to the ground. Her glowing eyes never left his, and as he released his hard cock from his robes, he penetrated her mind with his cold, grey eyes. He pushed her mouth open with one big thrust and let out a soft moan when he felt the soft wetness of her teenage mouth. He rocked his cock back and forth, sliding the shaft past her velvet tongue. Around him, his pack of men had taken their members out for a party as well, rubbing themselves hard at the sight of the young girl sucking his aristocratic cock.

"Oh yes..." he groaned, feeling his climax arriving quickly. He took his bursting cock out of her hot mouth and squirted his cum all over her face. She stared up at him, her mouth slightly opened, a flustered look in her eyes telling him that the powerful tool in her mouth had not left her entirely untouched. Yaxley took a step forward and unloaded on her, soon followed by Bruter and Selwyn. Wisps and lumps of sperm soon covered her face, and by the time Macnair finished, her face was covered in their cum. The image of the barely legal girl on her knees, with so much cum dripping down her face, down her neck and onto her enticing naked tits, was so irresistible to all the men present (including the Weasleys), they were all jerking their stiff cocks again, impatient to unload more cum onto Hermione, who was still kneeling in the centre of them.

What made them even hornier was the fact that the Gryffindor was showing signs of agreement to her treatment. They could hear soft murmurs and light sighs coming from her cum-covered lips. Every now and then her pink tongue slipped out to lick away the sperm, and when the second batch of cum hit her she clearly started quivering. One of her hands rubbed her cum-covered tits hard, while the other disappeared between her legs, in the hope to get off. Lucius wouldn't have that though-if she'd cum, it would be on his terms.

With a swift movement of his elm wand, her hands were bound firmly behind her back. Lucius put his attention back to his fleshy wand, spraying the cum straight into her begging mouth.

He looked at her dripping body as he put his member back in his robes, watching the other men finishing off. Her eyes were shut tight, sealed with cum. Her entire body was covered in cum; his eye was particularly drawn towards a string that was slowly flowing down her stomach, searching the way to her undoubtley soaking cunt. He swallowed hard. A possessive feeling he wasn't sure he had felt before towards another person, seared through his body. He must have her. The things he would do to her, with her, would transpire even the experiences he had shared with the prostitutes he'd been with after Narcissa.

"Enough!" he thundered through the night. All men yielded immediately, stepping back to show their respect. Lucius turned his focus on Arthur Weasley, who had difficulty putting his half hard-on back into his pants. "I am satisfied with the goods you're offering." He took his wallet out and offered the bloodtraitor forty Galleons. "Take it or leave it." Without hesitation, Arthur took the money. In contrast to Percy, who cast a longing look at Hermione before turning, the older Weasley just disappeared into the night.

Lucius pulled the teenage Gryffindor up from the ground and gave a short nod at the old Death Eaters before apperating to Malfoy Manor. He'd have a delicious night in front of him.


End file.
